


Tie me up

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plugs, Bondage, Bottom|MJ, Cock Torture, F/M, Femdom, MJxReader, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrator, Why Did I Write This?, astro mj, astro mj fuck, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: would myungjun let his kinky girlfriend do him 🙈
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 👀 
> 
> Sub!Myungjun needs to be prepped and.. well i wanted more 😝😝

"You know... I've always wanted to tie you up" you say as you were sitting across your boyfriend, myungjun, on the dining table.

"W-what?" He choked a little on his cereals and looked at you, surprise evident on his face

"What, what?" You chuckled as you finished your snack and transferred to the sofa, turning on the tv, leaving myungjun confused and in shock.

You and Myungjun were together for three years, and you guys did things that would lead you to lose both of your virginity's but never really did it. You both believed in sex after marriage but were willing to experience foreplays, teasings, eat each other out to make the relationship fun and exciting. You watch porn together, which, makes myungjun blush real hard. He's like a shy baby and is a bottom most of the times.

You never really opened up about your kinks because you thought it might be a little intense for someone like Myungjun. But then again, you've always planned on doing it with him and today is that day.

You saw myungjun in your peripheral vision tidy up your plates and slowly walk towards you to the sofa, you smiled with the thought of him tied up on a chair, begging you. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Myungjun flopped beside you on the couch and put his head on your lap.

"Hmm? Nothing.." you smile as you brush your fingers through his hair, the thought never left which made you feel hot.

Myungjun pouted and sat right up "you're blushing! Why aren't you telling me anything??" He looks so freaking adorable with his plump lips formed into a pout

"Later." You chuckled and placed a kiss on his soft lips. "I'll tell you later"

Both of you enjoyed each other's company, cuddled up in front of the tv with a fluffy blanket, chips and soda. You spent the whole day doing just that, and right now you're laying on his chest while his arms are wrapped around you. Time check: 10pm. "It's time" you mumbled, smirking inwardly.

"What was that, hun?" He asked. You shook your head and curled towards him more, your legs start to move, trying to act innocent but making sure you get to rub your legs on his crotch. You feel him shift a little from his seat.

"Baby, can we watch something else?" You say as you move your legs again rubbing his crotch. You feel aroused with what you're doing.

Myungjun's voice hitched when he asked you "w-what.. what do you wanna watch?"

You let go of him and stood up to get the remote, you took this chance to get a glimpse of him, and his little bulge growing.. you smiled at how sensitive he was and how he was turned on with what you did. You started searching, "femdom, bondage"

"H-hey, y/n.. what.. what will we–"

"Shhhh." You winked at him as you walked back to him, the strap of your spaghetti shirt fell down on your shoulder a little. You saw myungjun gulped as he fixed his jogger pants looking at you. Damn you were turned on thinking about how that innocent face will look later when you continue.

"Why so tense, baby?" You cooed as you bent down to kiss his lips.

"y-y/n.." he moaned softly as you grab him by his joggers.

"I really love it when you wear these.." you continued feeling his crotch while kissing his neck

"Oh... y/n.. " he whimpered.

"You're such a baby, myungjun.." you chuckled making myungjun pout "i–im sorry" he adjusted the way he sat..

"Hey, why are you sorry? I love it, hun" you smiled and you closed the gap between you two and started making out. You felt myungjun's hand on your waist pulling you closer, you smiled on the kiss. His kisses felt more eager, he wanted more. But right when he tried to make the kiss deeper you stoped

"Let's watch now"

"B-baby.. I—" myungjun whined as you laughed

"Watch so you'll know what's gonna happen to you later, babe" you whispered in his ears making him blush furiously

Both of you were fixed on the screen, you check on myungjun from time to time, oh how damn beet red he is, your eyes fell down on his crotch.. he's hard. He's already into the porn you guys were watching when you turned off the tv "wh-what.."

"You're hard baby, want me to do something about it?" You smiled knowing that your plan is working. you stood up and pulled myungjun into your room. Once in the room, you gave him a deep hungry kiss and pushed him to the bed. "take of your shirt, pants and underwear, i want you naked when i get back" you ordered him, he knew what he was about to get, and luckily, he's not saying no.

You went out to get a mono block and when you got back, you saw myungjun taking off his last piece of garment. "hmm such a good boy for me, aren't you, baby?" His face turned to a darker hue of red. "you really followed my orders, keep it up."

You put down the mono block and made him sit, his hard dick erect and his face beet red.

"y/n.. do.. do i have to do this?" He was looking down

"well.. do you want to? I wont let you do it if you're not comfortable.. but I mean—" you bent down and whispered in his ears "you wouldn't be rock hard if you weren't turned on, right?"

Myungjun nodded as he felt his blood rush to his cock and it hardened more than it already is."atta boy.. dont worry, i'm gonna make you feel good, great even. Trust me." You fumbled your drawer to look for the ropes you'd use and when you found them you turned back to myungjun "You ready, babe?"

Myungjun looked up to you with his red face and nodded "y..yes" and it's all you needed to hear "safe word?" You asked "I.. i wont use one" you smirked at him "are you sure?" Myungjun gave you a look again "tonight's gonna be different from what we usually do, you sure you're not gonna use any safe word?" 

he stared for a while nodded again. "I trust you" which made you smile "Alright then."

You started whispering dirty things to myungjun's ear as you got his hand, "look at you, myungjun.. leaking pre-cum with just my words? Such a baby you are" you tied Myungjun's hand behind the chair and started going south. You brushed your fingers on his cock as you went down to tie his legs on to both legs of the chair, you saw his cock twitch. You stood up and took a look on myungjun, you reached for his cock and brushed your finger at his slit earning a whimper from the latter. 

"You look sexy being tied open like that, myungjun" you whispered, licking the shell of his ear. "R-really?" He breathed

"Yeah, turns me on big time" you say as you sat on his lap. You heard him groan. You slowly kissed his soft plump lips, giving it soft bites and licks

"Hmmphh.." you feel him twitch under your clothed core. With your arms resting on his shoulders, and hands on the back of his head, playing with his hair, you moved your hips and started sucking his neck, giving it kitten licks too "Oh.. fuck.. y/n"

you moaned on his neck sucking harder making sure you'll leave a mark. "You're mine" you said with authority "I-I'm.. Im y-you-oh-rs" he replied shakily making you chuckle.

You stood up and started trailing kisses on his body. You showered him butterfly kisses towards his left nipple, and when your lips brushed the tip of his nipple he flinched. you gave it a lick which made myungjun's cock twitch. Hard. your right hand made way to pinch his right nipple.

"Ahh.. haaa.. y/n... ohhh.. f— ughh"

Your lips moved now to his right nipple, licking it and your left hand doing what you did on the right. 

"Uhh.. fuck baby.. t–touch me.. please" myungjun whimpered softly

"What's that babe?" You stoped what your doing to stare at his cock oozing with pre cum, some even smeared on his abdomen. 

"P–please.. touch me"

You did as told but only the tip, you loved teasing myungjun, you find it cute when he makes his sounds, you were playing with his tip, spreading his pre cum, using only your pointer finger, you can see myungjun squirm with his eyes shut

"Please! Fuck! Y/n please im so horny.. please touch me, please" 

You held his hard cock in your hand and started to stroke him

"OH FUCK.. ughh.. yes! It feels so hmmm good.. y/n.. baby.. ughhh" he moaned

"Like it, junnie?" You stroke him a little faster making him shake under you

"Y–yeah.. love– i love it.. fuck! Your hand's so warm.. oh god Baby im close.."

You laughed and stroked him faster

"FUCK, IM CLOSE.. babe oh fuck im gonna cum—" his hips were bucking but because he was tied up, his movements were small, it all depended on you. "FUCK IM CUMMING—" as soon as he almost came, you let go of his cock making him buck his hips over nothing. 

"AH SHIT Y/N WHY— AHH"

"Nuh-uh, think i'd let you cum that fast? where's the fun in that?" You laughed at myungjun's disappointed face, and shaking legs. You traced small circles on his smooth legs, bending down, you kissed and licked his inner thigh making him moan your name. 

"y/n please.. i wanna cum.." he asked softly "i- i wanna cum so bad.."

"If you be a good boy, i'll let you.." you stood up and fumbled your drawer again and got the toys you wanted.

"Wha– what's that?" Myungjun sounds worried

"Something to add to the fun" you replied as you took out the vibrating butt plug "ohhkayy let's continue?"

Myungjun's eyes grew large when he saw what's on your hand, remembering that time when you wore it and went to the cinema. He couldnt forget how many times you came and almost moan out loud in that quiet place. 

"y-y/n.. y-you're gonna.. u-use it t-to me?" Nervousness evident in his voice. "You dont want me to?" You asked with a little tone of disappointment, you didn't mean to let him hear tho, you just wanted to make him feel good. 

"H-hey, y/n.. I... y-you could use it.. b-but.. I'm scared.. I mean.. look at that.. it's—" you turned to the buttplug on your hand and back at him "i think it would hurt my ass.." 

You smiled at how cute he was acting, you went closer to him and gave him a peck on his lips. "I'll prep you up, dont worry. I really want to make you scream my name in pleasure" myungjun gulped at what you just said and inhaled deeply.

You untied one of his legs and got the bottle of lube beside you, myungjun watching your every move, his heart pounding. You squeezed the lube and coated your fingers with ample amount. You spread it onto his hole making him flinch "ah.. c-cold" you chuckled and apologized. You test him by dipping your finger in him a little, he jolts every time you do that. "Okay, baby, are you ready?" You asked, one hand smoothing his thigh and one hand playing with his hole. Myungjun inhaled and nodded. You took his cock in your hand at the same time you pushed one finger inside him "FUCK AH—" you stopped moving your finger in his ass for a while and pushed it in again slowly, you continued stroking his cock so he's pay attention to his dick rather than the pain he's feeling up in his ass. "Oh-oh god y/n.. fuck.. it.. it hurts wait please" you halted your movements and stood up to place a passionate kiss on his lips. He moaned onto your lips and you started to move your fingers again.. when he got used to it try adding another finger "Im adding another one, okay? Focus on the feeling of my hand on your cock."Myungjun did as he was told and shut his eyes close breathing heavily as you pushed in another finger. 

"F-faster.." he whispered making you smirk. you pumped your finger in him fast making him arch his back on the chair he was on "f-fuck babe, baby.. f-fuck i.. i think im ready" his voice ragged. You licked your lips when you hear this and removed your fingers in him. "Damn, myungjun.. look at your gaping hole.." you took the plug and coated it with lube making sure everything was covered. 

"I'm pushing it in now, baby, on three.." you placed the plug on his entrance "one..." you took a hold of his cock again "two..." he inhaled deeply "three..." as you said this, you pushed the plug in his ass making myungjun scream and tear up. You stroked him and showered him with kisses followed by soft i love you's and shushes..

"Shhh baby, Im here.. I wont hurt you, shh.. i love you, myungjun.." 

You let him adjust at the new feeling, kissing him until he felt okay.. 

"Im good now.." 

"Sure?"

"Really sure.." 

"Alright, I'm tying your leg back okay" you reached for his leg and tied it back to the chair.. myungjun's face contorted a little. 

You kissed the tip of his cock and smiled, showing myungjun the remote to his vibrator..

"GAHH!!" Myungjun yelped as you turn on the vib on the lowest setting, you can hear him whimper

"Ahh.. y/n.. AHH shit.. j-jack me off please, pleaseee" myungjun begged

You smirked and took his cock in your hand, you started stroking him again, getting him into his climax, you watch myungjun as he shakes with his mouth open. "By the way, you can't cum unless I tell you. If you wanna cum, you ask." You can feel him buck his hips onto your fist "Yes.. y-yes y/n... oh fuck.. OH FUCK!" He screamed when you adjusted the vib setting to it's highest and stroked myungjun fast.

"Oh g-gosh please, y/n.. oh my.. OHH.. aahhh hmmmm.." myungjun's a moaning mess just how you like it, his eyes closed, mouth open, cock red and hard over flowing of pre cum. 

You bent down and started licking his dick "F-FUCK DONT— please dont lick me.. b-baby im gonna cum please fuck i wanna cum oh- oh god—" you halted everything leaving the vib on a low setting making myungjun cry out and shake. It took a few minutes for myungjun to go down from his high, disappointed once again that he didnt get to cum. 

With his hard sensitive dick standing tall, you grinned and turned the vib setting into it's high again, followed by you sucking his thick cock. 

"OHMYGOD FUCK Y/N DONT.. i— FUCK I cant— hold STOP— fuck.. Wait–" he doesnt know what to do, you can feel him in your mouth throbbing again, oh how fast he gets to his high amazes you. Right now he needs to cum, but nahh, youre a bitch so you stopped everything again. High setting vib on his ass as he cries and begs for you to make him cum. 

"SHIT.. y/n please dont stop! Please please, please let me cum please, please—" 

You took his cock again and started stroking fast, and then stop.. you did it again, more than 3 times already.. you turned the vib into it's lowest setting just to be sure he wouldnt spurt cum.

"y–y/n please i need to cum! I- i cant hold it much longer, i might di-disappoint you please—"

"Really? Beg for it baby"

"Yes please i wanna cum so so bad. Im begging you please let me cum please please.."

"Cum then"

You turned the vibrator into it's highest setting and started to stroke him real fast, he's on the edge.

"Dont stop. Im close.. please.. PLEASE DONT STOP"

"I wont, babe, go on cum"

With his eyes shut, and a loud scream he came.. he came a lot. spurting hot cum to his chest and some reached his neck. But that doesnt stop there. You continued stroking him fast not letting him come down from his high

"AH.. AHH FUCK AHH NO.. stop.. too.. too sensitive.. fuck.. y/n please.."

"You wanted to cum right?, im gonna make you cum again, and again, and again until you cry" you snickered, Stroking him fast again.

He was shaking, trying to get off the ties he was in "y/n stop! Please!"

You didnt listen, you bent down and sucked him hard

"FUCK AHH!! Babe it hurts, my dick hurts, please enough im gonna—" his eyes screw shut as he came again, a little less than the first. You swallowed every bit of it, you can feel him squirm under you but you didnt stop, you sucked him more and stroked him more. you started feeling his cock getting soft

"Y/N S-STOP.. AHH.. pleasee hnggg.. hmpp please please stop"

But you still didnt until you heard him sniff

"Please, i cant— it hurts so bad, please stop.." he cried as he came for the last time

You turned off his vibrator untied him, and pulled out the plug which made him wince. he looks wasted, you went closer to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Did...Did I go too far, myungjun?" You asked worriedly. 

He weakly shook his head, you felt guilty. It was his first time being edged and tortured like that, you thought maybe you were too rough on him. 

You went out to get a warm towel and went back to him. Eyes closed on his seat, full of sweat and cum. his chest moving up and down and he tiredly breathed. 

"Baby, come here" you wiped off the mess he made on his chest, kissing him softly on his body.

You helped him up, knowing how weak his legs are and tucked him into bed

"I'm sorry if i hurt you, you did well baby, im sorry if I went too far" you hummed on his chest

"Did– did i do okay? Weren't you disappointed?" He asked in a low voice, tiredness visible in his voice "why would I be disappointed, junnie?"

"I-i dont know.. maybe.. if Im not as-as sensitive as I am, we.. we could do more.." you felt a pang on your chest hearing this from him. You weren't disappointed, you were proud of him.

"Im not disappointed, love. Im beyond happy. Thank you for letting me do it to you.. and im really reaally sorry if i hurt you.." you chuckled "you were fun to dominate"

"I.. i liked it too" myungjun blushed "it felt different and was intense" he too chuckled as he brush his hand through your hair

"say.. why dont we try it on you next time, huh?"

You suddenly blushed with the thought of it 

"I'd— i'd be honored"

"good. Cuz im gonna make sure you pay for what you did."

"I can't wait." You chuckled "I love you, myungjun."

"I love you more, y/n"


End file.
